The primary objective of making this cross was to produce a new rose variety having the vigorous growth habit, continuous blooming habit, attractive flower form, and winter hardiness of the female parent and the disease resistance, and flower color of the male parent. The pollination occurred in late spring 2003. The seed germinated during the winter of 2003/2004 and ‘ZLEMarianneYoshida’ was identified as a superior seedling and first asexually propagated in 2004.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub commercial class designated ‘ZLEMarianneYoshida’ which was originated by me by crossing two of my unnamed seedling selections (female parent is seedling selection 1G15 and the male parent is seedling selection 1B30).